


Being The Corporals Wife

by akasunasasori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasunasasori/pseuds/akasunasasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Mikasa and Levi being married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Being the Corporals Wife, basically is a series of one-shots that goes over the trials and tribulations of Mikasa and Levi being married, and how they get through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters used in this fic o n o

**The Wedding Day**

* * *

 

“Where is Sasha?!”  
  
“Not here yet.”  
  
“What about Levi?!”  
  
“He is not here either.”  
  
“But it is his wedding day too, you know!”  
  
“I do know, but I also know that he does not have to be here for another 10 minutes, Sasha as well.”  
  
“The bridesmaid should be here though!”  
  
“You and I both know that she had to finish some stuff up before she came here, give Sasha some time.”  
  
“The flowers are late!”  
  
“Armin will be here soon with the flowers.”  
  
“What if a titan attacks?!”  
  
“There are other people in the military, they can handle it. Who is getting married here Hanji? You or Mikasa? Because you are freaking out while the bride is calm as can be in the seat in the corner.” Annie snapped, having had enough of the older woman’s panicking. She was not even the one getting married, yet she was doing enough freaking out for everyone coming to the wedding.  
  
“I just need to make sure everything is perfect!”  
  
“Again, who is getting married here, Mikasa or you?”  
  
The bride in question sat in a small armchair in the corner of the room, staring longingly at her simply wedding gown. That was how she had wanted it. Simple.  She wanted everything about this entire situation to be simple but she knew that with this marriage, there would be complications.   
  
The murmurs about humanities strongest soldiers getting married, the bickering would continue between the two, and what if it went to far one day? What if they could not keep the marriage together?  That would only lead to more problems, and more people talking about them. Of course people talking did not bother her… Much. It was mostly the fact that they both belonged to the survey corps. What if one of them got fatally wounded? Where would that leave the other? Would they be able to keep their promises?  
  
“Promise me something.” Mikasa demanded, turning towards the corporal on the night before their big day.  
  
“What?”  
  
 “We are both soldiers, if one of us dies, the other will go on. Promise me.”  
  
Levi went silent for a long moment as he considered, “Of course but in return I want you to promise me something as well.”  
  
“What would that be?”  
  
“You won’t do anything reckless or stupid to protect Eren anymore.”  
  
Her breath hitched as she thought about his request. Of course she had to protect Eren, he was her brother. They were not related by blood but he was still her family, her only family that she had left. Until tomorrow at least. Still, could she suddenly stop? Should she?   
  
“I promise,” She uttered after a pregnant pause had fallen between the two.   
  
“People are going to talk about our marriage,” Levi continued on a moment later.  
  
“Oh? Do you care if they do?”  
  
“Of course not,” The corporal said, letting out a snort of disgust, “I was just warning you, for your sake.”  
  
Mikasa rolled her eyes, “Listen Chibi,”  
  
“ _Ackerman_!”  
  
“I have never cared for what other people have said about me, why should I start now?” She continued on, ignoring the warning tone in his voice. Silence soon fell upon them as they stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts about what was soon to come. Eventually Levi nodded, accepting the answer she had given him, even though he asked no question. “All right. I look forward to tomorrow.”  
  
“Mikasa!”   
  
The black haired woman was snapped out her thoughts by the over excited Hanji, “Yes?”  
  
“It is time!” The older woman exclaimed excitedly.   
  
Mikasa nodded before getting up off the chair, noticing for the first time that Sasha had arrived. “Ready?” The brunette chirped.  
  
Mikasa gave another quick nod before heading towards her dress to change.

* * *

  
  
“—And do you Mikasa Ackerman, accept this man to be your husband?”  
  
“I do.”   
  
“Than I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”  
  
She knew the people in the church were clapping, excited for the new married couple however the only person she could see was her new husband and the soft smile he wore  mere seconds before pressing his lips to hers.


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Armin or Levi ;~;

Levi was right about people talking — on a daily basis she heard the small murmurs about her marriage to the Corporal — but Mikasa simply shrugged it off. While it was none of their business, Mikasa also couldn’t care less what other people thought of the newly married couple.

They continued to fight like cat and dog when they had their differences on something, though, at each other’s throat the moment they disagreed, yet whatever argument they had would be settled quickly, and they usually had no problems with other people… until today.

Eren was walking through the market, as not many of the troops were needed on a quiet day like today, so he took the time to go pick up some supplies when he came across Mikasa sitting between Sasha and Armin.

Walking up to the trio, he noticed Mikasa looking vaguely annoyed.  
“What’s your problem?” he asked, taking the only available seat. 

If looks could kill, he would be dead from the look she gave in response. 

With a sigh, he looked towards her two companions. “Where is the Corporal?” he asked, out of simple curiosity, and was rewarded with a low snarl from Mikasa, and an index finger pointing him in the right direction from Armin.

Orbs shifting in the direction of the pointing finger, Eren was mildly surprised to find the Corporal in the distance, surrounded by three girls trying to get his attention. Eren immediately turned back to Mikasa, “Is that what you are so upset about? You’re jealous!”

“I am not,” Mikasa snapped, brown hues hardening as she turned towards her friend. “I have no reason to get jealous of those women who are quite obviously trying too hard,” she uttered with a huff, crossing her arms and turning away from the scene. With a small sigh, she got up and brushed herself off before leaving the three. 

Eren frowned before he himself got up. With a nod towards his fellow soldiers, he headed towards the Corporal, tugging him away from the obviously disappointed women. “What are you doing?”

“What am I doing? What is she doing is more like it.” Levi said, trying to keep his voice cool and calm as he pointed in the direction Mikasa had taken off in.

Eren glanced in the direction, only to find Mikasa surrounded by two men that obviously wanted attention and her affections. Eren noted the unconcerned look on his friend’s face, while the Corporal obviously did not notice it. Was the older male jealous too? The two were married for crying out loud, they should trust each other, Eren thought to himself as he watched the Corporal march towards his wife, wanking her away by the arm and head in the direction of the base. 

“Well bye to you too,” Eren muttered under his breath, only to pause when he heard the dejected sighs of three females. Glancing over, he noticed that the three girls were still there, except now they were looking at him with the same look that they had when the Corporal had been around.

“He is kind of cute,” one of them purred, and the three began stalking towards Eren.

“Sasha! Armin! Help me!”

—-

“What the hell do you think you were doing?!” Levi demanded, slamming the door to the room the newlyweds shared. 

“I could ask you the same question,” Mikasa snapped, eyes narrowing sharply as she watched her husband stalk around the room, coming to a halt in front of her.

“Letting those men paw you like that, how disgrace—“

“Paw at me? Excuse me sir, we were having a simple conversation. They did not touch me in any way, so I’d like to know how you consider that groping at me whatsoever. Why is it any of your business? You should just go back to your fan girls and leave me alone.”

“Fan girls?”

“Yes, Chibi. Those three women swooning over you are in fact considered fan girls.” 

“Are you jealous, Ackerman?”

“Of course not, that’s absurd. Besides, I was not the one who yanked me away from my friends out of jealousy.”

“I was not jealous.”

“You were too!”

The two continued to bicker, voices growing louder the longer they went on. Eren, who was passing by, had enough of it all. Eren did not bother to knock before opening the door and heading inside.  
“Enough is enough! You two can be heard for miles, it is time to end this. You were both jealous, though frankly I do not know why as Mikasa and the boys were just talking, and you looked absolutely uninterested in the girls surrounding you, so just shut up, kiss, and make up before I lose my mind!” The titan shifter shouted, tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the two stunned soldiers in front of him.

It took a moment, but Mikasa muttered under her breath. “I’m sorry I got a little bit jealous.” 

“…Me too.” Levi sighed before eyeing his wife. “I am loyal, you know.”

“Me too.”

“Are we all right?”

“Yes,” Mikasa said before taking a step closer. 

Levi yanked her to his level, pressing his lips to hers.

“Aww,” Eren said, a smirk on his face as he watched the two for a moment. He noticed the Corporal’s hand going lower and lower on his sister… 

“I do not need to see that, I am gone like yesterday,” he said, making his way out the door, immediately shutting it behind him. Looking around for a moment, he put a sock on the doorknob, hoping people would know that it meant ‘do not disturb’.


	3. Discussion Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa wants to discuss something that Levi has never given much thought to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Isayama Hajime, plot is mine.

“Do you want to have children?”

Levi choked on the tea he had been drinking, setting it on the table before coughing into a spare napkin, the hot tea burning his throat as he glanced towards his wife.  
“Pardon?”

“You heard me, Chibi.”

“Mikasa.”

“Well?”

“What brought this on?”

Mikasa let out a frustrated sigh at his blunt response, “Well Jean, Sasha and myself went into the market area when we had some downtime, and I heard some women talking about children. It… got me thinking.” She said this with a slight shrug, chocolate-hued eyes flickering towards her husband, watching him over the rim of her cup.

Fully recovered from his surprise, Levi straightened, beginning to drink his tea once more.  
“Children are very hard to care for, and they grow into brats… The other scouts being a fine example.”

“Some aren’t so bad.”

“Some of them are not that bad she says,” Levi repeated under his breath. A heavy silence fell upon the two as they watched the other, nothing but their soft breaths and chatter from soldiers outside could be heard.

“—They stink.” Levi tried breaking the silence.

“Is that really what you are afraid of with kids?”

“They smell bad and they make messes. Why do you want kids?”

“I have never really thought about it before today,” Mikasa admitted, rolling her shoulders as she glanced down at her near empty teacup. “However, I…”

“You?”

“I think it would be nice to have a family someday,” she murmured, glancing away from the male to look out the window.  
“Someday soon?” 

“Of course not. There are too many titans to fight!” 

“— This is very true,” Levi nodded in agreement.

“However, that still does not mean I won’t want to have them someday,” Mikasa said, crossing her arms as she continued to stare out the window, her tea cold since she abandoned it. 

“Children are a big responsibility, brat.”

Cinnamon orbs narrowed as she turned to face her husband, “Watch it, Chibi. I know that they are, I’ve been around them.”

“Children produce messes that only you and I will be cleaning up, not to mention the fact that they reek,” Levi replied, calmly refilling his empty teacup, “What could you possibly find so appealing about that?”

“You already mentioned that,” Mikasa growled quietly, quickly growing tired of the conversation, and regretting ever bringing up the topic. 

“They require constant attention and affection,” Levi continued on, watching as the woman in front of him grew more and more annoyed with him.

“Again, I have been around kids before, I know this fact as well.”

“You need to have a gentle touch, be ready to feed the child whenever he or she is hungry, burp him or her, put them down for naps—“ 

“Enough,” Mikasa snapped, having had enough of the conversation and of her husband. “I regret ever bringing this conversation up with someone like you.” She said, more calmly than before. Ignoring the teacup, she decided to take a walk, leaving it, and her husband behind. 

 

Levi frowned slightly, thoughts of little shits making messes in his quiet and clean home flickering through his mind. No, he did not want messes everywhere, the smells, the noises that came with the responsibility, however, those thoughts were countered with ones of curiosity, would they be able to take on such a large task? Would they be any good at it? Most of all, thoughts of Mikasa smiling at their children came to mind when he thought about it, making up his mind.

Letting out a soft sigh, the soldier went in search of his partner. 

 

Mikasa scowled as she opened the door to the base. Having just come back from a small walk, she did not feel any better about the situation.

She was about to go inside when an arm blocked her path before pushing her back out the door.

“Get lost, Chibi.” Mikasa snarled, eyes narrowing as she watched the Corporal. 

Levi wisely ignored the comment before wrapping one of his arms around his wife, taking her by surprise. “Yes, I would like to have kids someday.”


	4. Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Isayama Hajime, fanfic plot is mine.

“How stupid, how reckless of you! You got hurt because of your fucking actions, do you know how much worse that could have been—“  
  
“Levi, enough.”  
  
“—Could have gotten yourself killed, pulling a stunt like that. Next time you take on a titan that big, knowing full well that you cannot handle it by yourself, get some help Ackerman!”  
  
“Are you done?”  
  
“No I am not done, you brat!” Levi snapped, eyes narrowing sharply as he studied the girl in his arms. He was half focused on his rant, half focused on keeping them in the air, not crashing to the ground. It was harder to use the gears when you carried another soldier, however, he was not about to leave one behind – especially her.   
  
“You promised me you would not do anything stupid, the night before our  _wedding_.”  
  
“I promised you I would not do anything stupid for  _Eren_. Get it right, Chibi.”   
  
“Ackerman.” Levi said, a warning tone in his voice as he shifted his hold to be able to use his gears better.   
  
“You can put me down you know,” Mikasa said, pushing a small piece of hair out of her face as they moved through the trees, “I am perfectly able to maneuver my gears on my own; I am not a damn cripple.”  
  
Levi knew she was right, she would be fine on her own… however, he also knew that the wound in her side that she had gotten from fighting the titan could worsen when she was air-born on her own, unable to protect it while she used her equipment. “I am not putting you down.”  
  
“Levi—“  
  
“Look brat, you risk further injury if I put you down, whether you like it or not. As both your husband and your superior, I will _not_  let you or a soldier of your calibre get hurt any further while I am around to do something about it,” Levi explained calmly, focusing his sight now on the path ahead of them. It was a long way back to town, Levi knew. But he also knew that he could manage it once he got to his horse. Once he got to his horse, his faithful steed could get them the rest of the way there.   
  
“I am keeping the promise I made the night before our wedding.” He said after a long moment of silence.  
  
“You remember?”  
  
“I never forget anything.”  
  
 _“We are both soldiers, if one of us dies, the other will go on. Promise me.”_  
  
Levi glanced down at the flustered woman in his arms, the soldiers stoic expression remaining on his face. “If you had died, I would have kept the promise I made to you. I would have went on. Not for me however,” he murmured, quiet enough that the woman in his arms had not heard him over the sounds of the shifting gears.  “That move back there was still reckless and stupid.” He chided after another long moment of silence had fallen between the two.  
  
“I survived, and I got the job done.”  
  
“Just  _barely_.” He argued.  
  
“Are you two fighting again?”  
  
“No.” Levi said.  
  
“ _Yes_.” Mikasa answered.  
  
Mikasa shot him a glare, “Yes we are.”  
  
“No we are not, the discussion is over.”  
  
“Yes we are! It is obvious!”  
  
“We are not, brat.”  
  
“Are you two really having a fight about whether or not you are having a fight?” Eren burst into the conversation, a tired look on his face as he shook his head in dismay at the two soldiers. “You two are impossible. It’s a wonder you haven’t killed each other yet.” He sighed, going on further ahead.  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“He is right you know, it is a wonder.”


	5. Through Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you get too cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Isayama Hajime, plot is mine.

“Eat it.”

"Don’t order me around, brat."  
  
“Are you going to call me brat for the rest of my life?”  
  
“No, I will stop when you are fifty.” Levi said before coughing into a handkerchief.  “I can’t believe a titan sneezed on me and I got sick.”  
  
“You had it coming. You got cocky and this was the end result.”  
  
“Go away.” Levi said, leaning back against his pillow.   
  
Mikasa let out a small sigh as she watched the soldier attempted to bury himself in his bed, hiding from the illness and germs she knew bothered him.  She watched with slight dismay as he coughed some more, himself sounding almost pained. Who knew one could get sick from a titan?  
  
“You still had it coming,” she muttered, pushing the soup she had prepared for him more towards the charcoal haired man.   
  
“Shut up, brat.” He said, eyeing the soup, debating on whether to actually eat it or not.  
  
“Eat it, Chibi.”  
  
“Brat.”  
  
“Eat.”  
  
Levi let out a long-winded sigh, beginning to eat in order to make his wife happy.  Mikasa gave a quick nod before inching the medicine bottle at his bed side towards him.   
  
“This shit tastes disgusting.” Levi said, eyes narrowing at the bottle.  
  
“That  _shit_ will help make you feel better,” Mikasa stated, resting her hands on her hips, “Now, either you take it willingly, or I force the medicine down your throat. Your choice.”   
  
This issued a string of curses from the Corporal, watching the smirk cross his wife’s face as he unwillingly took the medicine, knowing that she was right about it making him better.   
  
“Good, now rest up you poor baby,” Mikasa sneered, earning a glare from Levi. With a quiet laugh, she took the used dishes and exited the room to let him rest.

* * *

  
It was almost a day later before Levi regained consciousness. “What did that brat put in the medicine?” He questioned out loud, sliding his hand from where it rested on his stomach, to the bed. He moved his hand in slight surprise when he hit something gently.   
  
Groaning, he painfully pulled himself upward, eyes instantly heading to the spot he had hit, only to find himself staring at a person.  
  
“…Mikasa?”  
  
His wife was there, sleeping on the side of the bed. The first thing he wondered, was how long had she been there?  
  
Reaching over, he gently moved a strand of hair from his wife’s face before shaking her awake.   
  
“Hm?” She murmured, rubbing at her tired eyes, causing Levi to frown.   
  
“How long have you been there?”  
  
“…I came back after I took the dishes to the kitchen aids,” she said quietly, arching her back in a pained stretch. Sleeping in such a position was very uncomfortable.   
  
“—You could have joined me in the bed you know.”  
  
“No way Chibi, you are sick.”  
  
“Brat.” He muttered, letting out a small huff of breath as he settled back into the bed to rest some more.  
  
There was a long moment of silence before he felt the sheets on the bed shift, and the bed dip as she climbed into the bed with him. No words were said, however there was an slightly amused smirk on the Corporal’s face as he turned… And coughed on her.   
  
“You jerk.”  
  
“You had it coming.” He said, repeating her very own words from the night before.   
  
As a cough escaped the female soldier, Mikasa glared at the corporal.  
  
Levi simply met her glare with his amused smirk still in place before shutting his eyes to rest. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Isayama Hajime, plot is mine.

“Ugh not again,” Mikasa hissed, leaving Sasha to run into the ladies room, hardly making it in time before she got sick.  
  
“Are you okay?” Sasha asked, coming into the public ladies room, hesitantly inching her way towards the stall Mikasa occupied.   
  
“Does it look like I am okay?” Mikasa asked, sending the brunette a dark look before getting sick once more.   
  
“Of course not. What it looks like, is that you have morning sickness,” Sasha stated, undoing her own hair tie to put her friends hair up to keep it away from her face and the mess. Sasha took notice of the way her friend froze at her statement.   
  
“It is not morning sickness. I am on the pill.”  
  
“Please Mikasa, you are not an idiot. You know that nothing is 100% effective.” Sasha mused, eyeing her sick friend before heading to the paper towel dispenser.   
  
“That is not possible.” Mikasa stated, “We are not planning on having a child yet.”  
  
“Life does not always go as planned, you know that as well. This sickness is fogging up your brain.”   
  
“That is just what this is, some sort of sickness.”   
  
“Denial.”  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“Denial, now wipe your face off,” Sasha instructed, handing Mikasa a wet piece of paper towel. “Than we can go get some food.”  
  
“… All dress potato chips?”  
  
“I thought you hated that flavor?”   
  
“I do…”  
  
“See!? People get weird cravings when they are pregnant!” Sasha exclaimed, giving a small roll of her shoulders before glancing at the soldier once more.  
  
“I am not pregnant!”  
  
“Prove it than. We will get a pregnancy test while we are out getting your chips, than we can take it back to mine and Jean’s apartment. He is away all day at meetings with Eren, Corporal and Commander.” She stated, waiting patiently as Mikasa washed and dried her hands.  
  
“Fine, I will take the test, and I will prove you wrong.”  
  
“—We better get three just in case.”  
  
  
“The bathroom is that way,” Sasha instructed, taking her groceries she had picked up from the store into the kitchen to be put away.  “It usually takes a few minutes so you can have those chips while you wait. After you washed your hands of course.”  
  
Mikasa shot her a look at that one, but grabbed her own small bag and headed into the bathroom, only to emerge a few minutes later in search of the chips.  
  
“What now?” She asked as the two took a set on the couch in the small apartment.   
  
“We wait for the results!” Sasha chirped, taking a handful of chips from the bag. Silence soon fell upon the two as they waited. The tests said to give it three minutes, and only two had passed by before Sasha and Mikasa heard footsteps. “I thought you said he was away at meetings!” Mikasa said, dark orbs widening as Jean, Levi and Eren walked through the door.   
  
“Hi! Why are you here?” Sasha asked as the two girls inched towards the bathroom, trying to be subtle about it.  
  
“Eren had to use the bathroom and this was the closest one,” Jean explained with a shrug before Eren dashed towards the bathroom.  
  
“No!” Both women cried. Mikasa watched anxiously as Sasha and Eren raced towards the bathroom.  
  
Levi and Jean watched with confusion as the two proceeded to get stuck in the doorway, struggling before crashing down into the bathroom, entangled and fighting to get free from each other. Neither noticed as Mikasa slipped past the fallen soldiers, grabbing the three tests that laid in the sink before nodding at Sasha. The brunette got up, brushing herself off before exiting the bathroom, leaving a confused Eren in her wake.   
  
“What the fuck was that about?” Levi asked, a bit baffled as to what had just happened.  
  
“Oh Sasha really had to go to the bathroom,”  
  
“—I what? Oh right. What she said. However I changed my mind,” Sasha said, giving an awkward laugh as she glanced between the two males.   
  
Jean sighed before nodding. He could tell instantly that Sasha was lying, however he decided he would try to find out the reason later.   
  
“You could have just said so!” Eren called from the bathroom.   
  
“Alright than, what do those three pregnancy tests that are sticking out of your pockets say than, brat?” Levi asked Mikasa, causing both women to groan at having been caught after such an embarrassing scene.   
  
Taking the three out, Mikasa’s eyes widened slightly. “Positive.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence before “I am glad,” Levi murmured, wrapping his arms around his wife.  
  
Sasha smiled softly before shuffling her husband out of the area, grabbing Eren as he was about to pass by as well in order to give the couple some time.  
  
“—You better have washed you hands, Eren.”  
  
“I knew I was forgetting something.”  
  
“Disgusting,” Jean uttered under his breath as the three shuffled into another room in the apartment. 


	7. The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to make this series longer, however due to my busy schedule, it looks like that will not happen, so I will leave you with this final part. Please do not eat me for this.

“Are you positive you will be all right?”  
  
“Yes of course Levi.”  
  
Dark brows furrowed as the Lance Corporal turned to give his wife a look before azure coloured orbs flickered downwards, coming to rest on her swelled belly. “I hate the fact that I am going to miss our childs birth. Are you absolutely positive you will be all right?”  
  
“I am positive. You have been to every doctors appointment with me, you know as well as I do that everything is fine with our child, and besides that, Jean will be there in case of emergency.”  
  
Slight amusement crossed the womans features as she heard her husband inhale sharply at the males name.   
  
“I cannot believe you are still jealous. Jean is happily married.”  
  
“Yeah well that Braus brat better keep him in line.”  
  
A soft sigh escaped pale rims as Mikasa watched her husband, cranium shaking back and forth in a disapproving manner. “Whatever.”  
  
“I think that is everything,” Levi murmured, going over a checklist in his mind of the few things he would need for the mission beyond the walls. They were trying again, curious as to what else was beyond what protected them from the titans.   
  
“Good because you are leaving soon.”  
  
With a nod, the raven haired man walked in the direction of their bed, offering a hand to help his heavily pregnant wife up. A soft smile on the mans features as he slipped behind the woman, wrapping his arms around her and what they had created together. Only Mikasa got to see him like this, none of the other brats would ever see him being so soft, he made sure.   
  
Exhaling slowly, Levi pulled his arms away before walking to the door with the woman.   
  
“You are not going any further, Brat.”  
  
“Still?”  
  
“You can be fifty and I will still be calling you a brat.”  
  
Dark orbs rolled, annoyance clear on the womans features as she watched her husband. Leaning forward, Mikasa gave the Lance Corporal one last kiss before he left for the mission.  
  
  
Tears of joy ran down the raven haired womans face as Mikasa extended her arms to hold the little bundle Sasha held out.  
  
“Congratulations Mikasa, it is a beautiful healthy baby boy!”  
  
Onyx optics flickered downward, a small smile gracing the womans features as she watched their newborn son.  
  
“Rin.”  
  
  
  
“Daddy is coming home today,” Mikasa murmured, cradling her son as she sat on their bed awaiting Levi’s arrival. “It is about time too, he has yet to see what a beautiful baby boy we have,” She cooed at Rin, playing with little baby fingers as she murmured to the boy. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, causing the woman to frown slightly.   
  
 _Levi does not knock._  
  
Walking to the door, Mikasa began to feel slightly nervous as to what awaited her on the other side. Opening the door, she found the Commander waiting patiently, judging from the look on his face, she knew in an instant something bad had happened.  
  
“I am sorry, Mikasa.”  
  
  
  
 _Two Years Later_  
  
“He is growing up so fast, it is astounding. He looks just like you, you always said he would look like his mother but you are being proven wrong Shorty,” Mikasa mused, a soft smile played at her features as she spoke.   
  
“Rin has taken quiet the liking to uncles Armin and Eren. They always talk about how you were forever calling them Brats which reminds me, you were proven wrong again. You always said that our sons first words were going to be Mommy, however without you around, his first word was brat. I swear our son is like you in every way Levi. I am not sure if I will be able to handle it if he turns out to be a clean freak like you as well.”  
  
A small sigh escaped pale rims as the smile that once graced the womans face slowly turned into a frown.   
  
“He has started walking too, well half walking, half crawling. Eren is trying to teach him but given how clumsy he is, I do not think Rin will learn very much…”  
  
Reaching forward, digits grazed the hard stone, tracing the name written upon it.  
  
Lance Corporal Levi.  
  
“I wish you could be here to see all of this. I was scared it would be difficult, trying to raise our son without you. It is hard Levi. It still hurts. I know it was the titans fault, I know you died protecting others, but it hurts. I never even got to say a proper good-bye to you. I am trying though. Our friends try to make it easier for me though. Make it so I do not have to go through all of this alone, to raise our beautiful son alone. Rin loves them, especially Hanji. For some unknown reason she wants to buy him a pony but Rin is not ready for that. Maybe when he is older, I have not decided yet—“  
  
“Mikasa?”  
  
Hastily wiping at the tear streaks on her cheeks, Mikasa turned in the direction in which the voice had come from. “Is it time to go to dinner already, Armin?”  
  
“Yes, Rin is bathed and ready to go.”  
  
With a nod, the woman turned towards the stone once more, pressing a kiss on her small hand before placing it on top of the grave.   
  
“I love you, Levi.”  
  
Mikasa stood, brushing herself off. Though her heart was heavy, the woman once more put on a smile, knowing that  _he_ was watching over them from above.


End file.
